zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
POKAŻ BYDLAKA ŚMIERDZIELA - Zapytaj Beczkę 125
Jednogłośna Opinia "Każdy kto to widzi jest fiutkiem" - patri fix Pytania *Kim są rowerzyści? Co to oznacza być rowerzystą :D?﻿ - Doomal6 *Krzysiu. Dnia dzisiejszego w Toruniu odbyć się ma wydarzenie kulturalne poświęcone sztuce lesbijskiej w Polsce. Wstęp na to wydarzenie mają mieć tylko osoby identyfikujące się jako kobiety, albo kobiety homoseksualne. Pozostali chętni nie będą wpuszczani, co wywołało oczywiście dosyć duże oburzenie w sieci. Jestem w stanie zrozumieć samą ideę spotkania, jednak uważam, że nie wpuszczanie kogoś na wydarzenie kulturalne tylko ze względu na jego płeć czy orientację seksualną nie jest do końca w porządku w żadnym przypadku. Co o tym uważasz?﻿ - Michał Kowalczyk *Gdzie się podział Kanciarz? Światowa Ekonomia się chwieje, kursy walut szaleją, złotówka spada na łeb na szyję, dolar idzie pionowo w górę, a o cenie ropy to nawet nie trzeba mówić. Co robić? Jeden mały spontaniczny i merytoryczny Inside może zapobiec panice.﻿ - McThrok *Krzysztofie, porusz temat konturowania wśród kobiet...﻿ - Katarzyna Szulc *Jak tam sprawy miłosne?;D﻿ - Jakub Szwagierczak *Co uważasz o ładnych dziewczynach które dostają lepsze oceny przez wygląd?﻿ - IMBUS L;L;L *ta fraszka hujowa będzie weźcie mnie już z tąd zabierzcie (i niech mi ktoś teraz powie że z telefonu nie da się poprawnie pisać)﻿ - PolandNinja *Hej Krzysiu! Zaobserwowałam ostatnio, że szczególnie cieszy Cię wsparcie osób dorosłych. Spieszę więc donieść (z konta mojej nastoletniej córki - gdyż za stara jestem na własne), że my - czterdziestoletnie lewackie wykształciuchy - też jesteśmy z Tobą. Tak trzymać ;P﻿ - XxGenetta AngolensisxX *Dziwi mnie fakt, że większość Youtube'rów na samym początku filmiku się nie przedstawia, przecież to jest oznaka jakiegokolwiek BRAKU KULTURY ze strony nagrywającego. Jak mamy się czuć my (widzowie) w takiej sytuacji? - FutbolGamerX *Krzysiu, co drugi odcinek wyglądasz całkiem dobrze. Gratulacje!﻿ - Julia Śliwińska *kliknąłem żeby kupić a nawet nie mogę zapłacić, przerzuca mnie tylko na czyjś ŻAŁOSNY KANAŁ﻿ - pan boncio *Po co jest opcja odśwież jak klikniemy prawym przyciskiem myszy na pulpit, przecież to kurwa nic nie daje XD﻿ - stalker45pl *fraszka Od durnych pytań już oczy mrużę: "Jak znaleźć dziewczynę po adwokaturze?" Nie masz dziewczyny, więc sobie marszcz, Ja idę mężowi gotować BARSZCZ.﻿ *Krzysiu czyżby teoria Darwina była nieprawdziwa bo jakby była prawdziwa to za przeproszeniem homoseksualiści dawno wyginęliby poprzez selekcję naturalną.﻿ *NASRALI MI NA OKNO - Nikt Ważny *KRZYSIU POKA BYDLAKA SLEDZIA KARPIA SKURWYSYNA KARAKANA PUDZIANA KRAKENA GODZILLE MUTANTA GNOJA PLASTUSIA ANAKONDE DZIKA WARIATA SKUBANCA SAMCZYKA MUTANTA WEGORZA POTWORA SMIERDZIELA JANUSZA KASZTANKA BOMBONA KATAPULTE SZTANGE OCHRONIARZA KARTOFLA GRZYBIARZA FARFOCLA BOMBIARZA DRONGALA LASICE BOLSZEWIKA JAMNIKA PANTOFELKA KSIECIA CIEMNOSCI BELZEBUBA SWINIAKA FLET JOHNA DŁUTO TYCZKEBOLCA KAPUCYNA PYTONGA WACKA BULLDOGA URWISA DRUCIKA KAKTUSA PISAKA ARMATE BAMBUSA FLAKA BADYLA PARÓWE GOLIATA﻿ - SoloPL asd *Krzysiu jak myślisz, czy wraz z postępem ewolucyjnym naszego gatunku, atawizm zacznie stopniowo zanikać? Jestem ciekawy Twojej opinii na ten temat :)﻿ - Oski *Nie wierze w to co widzę. - Mały Satyr *Krzysiu, rób większe odstępy między zdaniami bo jak czasem (0,01%) mnie rozśmieszysz to następne zdanie zagłuszam śmiechem i muszę cofać, bo nie wiem co powiedziałeś.﻿ - Lenehan *krzysiu powiec mi co mam zrobić, gdy widzę dziewczynę która mi się podoba a ona albo gada z takim chłopakiem co sie zna na chistorii albo z takim co dobze w piłe gra. no bo ja tez bym hcial ale jak zaimponowac to nie wie ja??﻿ - Adam Mrozik *Jeszcze 1 raz powiesz Q&A to popadne w depresje ;-; - BananekPr0 *OGLĄDAM TAK DUŻO ZAPYTAJ BECZKĘ ŻE SŁYSZĘ TWÓJ GŁOS JAK CZYTAM - PURPLE HAZE *FRASZKI BECZKI: Krzysiu, piszę na tablej, więc z mych blendów się nie śmiej miałem do ciebie wspaniałe pytanie nie o kupę ani fapanie więc ciekawość mą niezmierną ująłem w fraszkę niecodzienną ty tej fraszki nie przeczytałeś odtąd twierdzę ŻE SIĘ SPRZEDAŁEŚ - Prior1ty *Krzychu, Rychu, Zbychu, Jackie Chan oto jest Gonciarza klan Oni produkują razem chrzan﻿ - Arkadiusz Wolański *Pewnego dnia włączyłam komputer Wchodzę na YouTuba i patrzę: " co to za nie śmieszny youtuber? - Czemu Taka Jestem *GZYMS! - Mateusz Witkowski *Fraszki Beczki: Na beczkę Beczko, beczko ukochana, przestań widzów robić w wała, Powiedz ile dziś zarabiasz, I jaki podatek z tego odprowadzasz.﻿ - Aramil545 *Fraszki beczki: Kupa gówno wielki kal Krzysiu już każdą modelkę zaorał - armored king *Krzysiu chyba zlamalem kolegowi reke i co mam powiedziec rodzicom ? Tata latwo sie wkurza. - IronXv *Moja nauczycielka od j. polskiego, twierdzi, że nie zna znaczenia słowa "beka", nie wie skąd to się wzięło i kiedy się go stosuje. Ona udaje czy tak na serio?﻿ - Chudaszek *Czy to nie jest troll z tym : Dziaba, dziaba? Nikt tak nie mówi, i czy czasem nie próbujesz nam to w mówic, byśmy to mówili.﻿ - D4M3K *Jak ja nienawidze tego pierdolonego kółeczka które się na tym ekranie kręci!! chociaż w sumie jutuba mogę obejrzeć jutro jak przyjdę ze szkoły przy mocniejszym internecie. Dobra, pies to ruchał, idę spać.﻿ - Fabian Parkosz *Krzysiu, wstydzę się Ciebie! Ostatnio w jednej z restauracji szybkiej obsługi, wraz ze znajomymi napotkałem grupkę młodych ludzi głoszących teksty z Twojego programu, typu: Chrzan, Buractwo, Eszelegeszelekeke etc. Znajomi stwierdzili, że są dziwni. Poczułem się jak świnia i jakby napluli mi w twarz. Ale oczywiście nie przyznałem się, że znam wszystkie te teksty i najchętniej wygarnąłbym w tej sytuacji jakiś tekst w stylu i głosem Polaczka.﻿ - RASK *Krzysiu, mój chłopak powiedział mi, że mam słodki, mały tłuszczyk na brzuchu i bardzo lubi się nim bawić. I nie wiem co mam myśleć, bo z jednej strony jest przesłodki, ale z drugiej, PRZYZNAŁ MI RACJĘ, ŻE JESTEM GRUBA!!! A WEŹ MU PRZYPIERDOL ODE MNIE, może zrozumie, że się w takich sytuacjach zaprzecza. Tyle w temacie!﻿ - koati5 Fraszki Beczki *Krzysiu, piszę na tablej, więc z mych blendów się nie śmiej miałem do ciebie wspaniałe pytanie nie o kupę ani fapanie więc ciekawość mą niezmierną ująłem w fraszkę niecodzienną ty tej fraszki nie przeczytałeś odtąd twierdzę ŻE SIĘ SPRZEDAŁEŚ - Prior1ty *Krzychu, Rychu, Zbychu, Jackie Chan oto jest Gonciarza klan Oni produkują razem chrzan﻿ - Arkadiusz Wolański *Pewnego dnia włączyłam komputer Wchodzę na YouTuba i patrzę: " co to za nie śmieszny youtuber? - Czemu Taka Jestem *Beczko, beczko ukochana, przestań widzów robić w wała, Powiedz ile dziś zarabiasz, I jaki podatek z tego odprowadzasz.﻿ - Aramil545 *Kupa gówno wielki kal Krzysiu już każdą modelkę zaorał - armored king Podkład muzyczny *Bryan Quinn, Carlos Herrera - Frontlines (przy logo programu) *Otis McDonald - Fingers *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *Otis McDonald - Behind Closed Doors *Silent Partner - What It Is *John Deley - In the Quarter *Doug Maxwell/Media Right Productions - Honky Tonkin' *John Deley and the 41 Players - Dewey, Cheedham, and Howe *Doug Maxwell, Media Right Productions - Jazz Piano Bar *Silent Partner - Carmel Shades *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Marsz Turecki (Fraszki Beczki) *JR Tundra - Bar Crawl Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem